Most vehicles, such as automobiles, include a vehicle interior assembly that defines a passenger compartment. Vehicle occupants spend most of their time in the passenger compartment. It is therefore useful to tailor the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle interior assembly in accordance with the vehicle occupant's preferences.